My Naruko
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: This is a genderbent one-shot of Hinata protecting Naruto from Pain. Basically a fem-Naruto/male-Hinata one-shot. Have you ever imagined the scene, if Hinata was a guy and Naruto was a girl? Well, here it is for your enjoyment! Yeah, not the best summary. And this is an experimental fem-Naruto/male-Hinata one-shot.


**(A/N: This a genderbent Naruto/Hinata one-shot. Mainly taking place when Hinata tries to protect Naruto from Pain. I always asked myself for years… What if Hinata was male and Naruto was a female during that scene. I loved it, but never got around to writing it...until now. Plus I love the masculine girl/feminine boy pairing or if you want to call it a tomboyish girl paired with girlish boy or tomboy/tomgirl or whatever. I tried to see if there's any other fem-Naruto/male-Hinata out. Unfortunately, there's none. Aww! Well, here's one if you guys are interested in fem-Naruto/male-Hinata. Enjoy! By the way Naruto is called Naruko and Hinata is called Hino in this story. Just to clear that up. And I always pictured Hino would be like Hinata, but with short hair tied into a ponytail. Oh, by the way, I don't own Naruto.)**

* * *

My Naruko

Hino watched with his Byakugan eyes as Naruko was fighting Pain all alone. He knew Naruko was strong, stronger than him, way stronger than him in fact, but this was Pain she was fighting and couldn't help but to worry and fear for her safety and wellbeing. This was the same guy that destroyed the village single handedly.

He was told by both Katsuya and his bodyguard to stay out of the fight as he would just be a hindrance to Naruko rather than an assist. In other words, he was basically too weak to be of any help.

Weak. How he disliked being called that. No matter how times he trained, he always remained a weak, little boy. It was because he was deemed weak that he was disowned by his father at an early age. It's only thanks to Naruko that he was able to overcome his own low self esteem.

Naruko… The girl of his dreams. He remembered the day they meet, the day that changed him forever. It was a simple snowy day. He had ran away from home due to his father's disappointment at him because Hino couldn't endure his rigorous training. That's when he ran into a couple of bullies.

Hino was too scared and timid to fight back as the bullies picked up relentlessly simply because they were jealous and resented the fact he was a Hyuga.

That's when _she_ appeared. She didn't even know him, and yet she fought off his tormentors. He never got to thank her though because he bodyguard eventually showed up and told him, with a hint of acid in his voice, to stay away from her.

Hino eventually learned the girl's name was Naruko Uzumaki. She was cute. She had long, golden hair as bright as the sun that was tied into a pair of pigtails, blue eyes as as clear as the ocean's depths, and a three whisker marks on each side of her slightly tanned face.

What attracted him most was her bravery and independence, not to mention her overwhelming confidence to never give up on herself, no matter how difficult things get or what hardships comes off. Hino was always filled with admiration everytime he secretly watch her train. Despite her failings, Naruko was always determined to improve herself and prove her worth.

Naruko was his role model. She was everything he wanted to be and more. And years later the awe inspiring admiration he had for her soon blossomed into unconditional love and devotion. He never felt attracted to any woman, except her.

That's why, despite his fears, Hino rushed towards Naruko's aid without hesitation, ignoring the frantic protest of his Hyuga bodyguard. He couldn't stand to see Pain hurt Naruko anymore. He practically pinned her down with his metal poles, leaving her helpless and immobile.

Hino had to protect Naruko! Even if it cost him his life!

"Hino?!" he heard out gasp out his name with a mixture of shock, disbelief, and fear. "Wh-what are you doing here?!"

The young Hyuga heir kept his gaze on the enemy as he stood protectively in front of his love. He ignored her frantic and fearful screams and pleads to run away or else he'll be killed by Pain.

"Naruko…," he said her name softly, a mixture of various and heartfelt emotions swelling within him. "I'm here because I want to be. This time it's my turn to protect you! I used to be the type of person and who would easily become discouraged and give up easily. I took so many wrong turns, but you helped me find a correct path to walk down on. I wanted to catch up to you. I wanted to stand by your side. You've changed me into the man I am today. You smile is what saved me. That's why I'm not afraid to die for you, if it means I could save you. I-I love you, Naruko!"

A small gasp erupted from her.

That's when his battle Pain began, so Hino didn't have time to gauge her reaction to his heartfelt and anguished filled confession.

Hino knew… He knew he didn't stand a chance against Pain. But even so, he had to protect Naruko, no matter what.

"Please, Hino! Just stop! Don't come near me! Please, just stay away…!" Naruko tearfully begged and pleaded for Hino to stop. She was scared, terrified that another person that she cared about was going to be killed by Pain, the man who already killed her master, her teacher, hurt her friends, and destroyed the Leaf Village. It's the first time she's ever felt such despair, such anguish of this degree.

Despite her desperate pleads, Hino still refused to give up. Naruko held her head down, unable to bare the sight seeing him get ruthlessly pummeled by Pain any longer.

The blonde girl let out a surprised noise when she heard Hino repeat her nindo, her ninja way. Not before he was gravivationally thrown into the air and unto the ground with a large boom, and brutally stabbed right in front of her eyes.

Naruko laid there frozen in shock as she took in Hino's bloody corpse. A sea of overwhelming hopeless, sorrow, grief, and despair filled her. Her mouth were unable to form any words. Her whole body felt stiff and numb, and not just from the poles obstructing her movement. A single tear slide down her face as she unexpectedly felt her heart shatter.

No sooner a huge explosion filled the area.

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, that's it. I hoped you enjoyed it! This is my first attempt at a fem-Naruto/male-Hinata, so sorry if it doesn't seem like some brilliant masterpiece. But I tried my best, so that should count for something, right? Anyway, I may do more one-shots of fem-Naruto/male-Hinata stories, if you guys enjoyed them. And love for anyone else to try to do a fem-Naruto/male-Hinata story of their own.)**


End file.
